


Buoyancy

by SilverHerring



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHerring/pseuds/SilverHerring





	Buoyancy

Title: Buoyancy  
Fandom: Lucky Star  
Pairing: Patricia/Miyuki  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 1271  
Notes: Italic-ed words are in English.

\---

“Ah, Miyuki-san, sorry I'm late! Do you mind if I change beside you?”  
“No, I do not. Go ahead, please.” The pink-haired girl gently gave her consent to Patricia, who was hastily entering the locker room. No one else was there, as all students from class 3-B and the others had already changed in their swimsuits and left for the pool where PE class was about to start. Only Miyuki stayed behind to apply some sunscreen lotion on herself. As she had once explained to her classmates, she has delicate skin and is the type to rather get a sunburn than a tan, so she had to take precautions against that, as the sun was quite strong that day.  
Patricia sat down on the bench next to her and hurriedly pulled her shirt over her head, casually grumbling complaints about the extra-curricular she got stuck with in those days and caused her to be late, to which Miyuki listened with polite interest. As she turned to her while doing so, her gaze ended up lingering on the older girl's sight; she had removed her glasses and worn her swimsuit to cover her lower section, upper half of the garment hanging around her waist. Patricia's monologue trailed off as she followed her hands carefully spreading the lotion on her smooth, slightly pale skin. Her gaze grew a bit more intent as they rubbed over the ample, yet soft contour of her breast. The words came out of the foreign girl's mouth before she could filter them mentally.  
“... It's strange... they're bigger than mine, but they look good on you... I guess it's not a matter of...” She paused for a moment, trying to translate the idiom in Japanese. “...'One size fits all'?”  
“E-eeeehh!?” Miyuki jumped a bit as those words sank in, self-consciously covering her chest, lavender eyes wide with surprise and a vivid blush on her cheeks.  
“Ah! _Sorry! Sorry!_ ” Patricia hurriedly apologized, raising her hands, an uneasy smile on her face. “I didn't mean to be impolite or anything, really!” Her expression dropped as she turned away with a mildly downcast look, hanging her head a bit. “It's just... my own.. size has been bothering me for a few years now.” She sighed wistfully. Miyuki had by then come down from her embarrassment, and was pointedly listening to the other girl's words. “I feel like my proportions are all off or something, and can't decide on how to change that. It's... frustrating.”  
“Oh, so that is why...” Miyuki frowned a bit, mentally going over her words. She felt the desire to comfort the younger girl well up in her chest, and tried to think of something to say.  
“W-Well...”, she stammered out, leaning a bit towards her. “I-I can tell you that is not so, Patricia-san! Actually...” Her eyes showed a bit of uncertainty, as the blush returned more intense to her cheeks. “You see, I do not feel comfortable with my body, myself... it is kind of embarrassing how, uhm...” She turned even redder. “Th-they are bigger than those of most adult people around me... and, I am not in very good shape overall...” She breathed out from the effort it took her to admit that. Patricia was listening to her words with a mix of concern and deep interest.  
“But I.. I think you have a great figure instead... I mean, you are well-toned and slim, and that goes well with your short blond hair and complexion...” She brought a hand to her mouth as she half-whispered the next words. “I-It is kind of like... the body of an athlete.”  
Patricia blinked, honestly surprised by the other girl's reasoning. “ _... Really?_ ”  
Miyuki gave a vigorous nod, and put her best smile on her flushed face. “You are beautiful, Patricia-san.”  
“Oh. Hahaha... _Wow._ ” Her own slightly tanned cheeks colored up a bit, her expression brightening. “I never thought of it that way.” She grinned happily. “You know, I'll take your word for it. _Thanks_ , Miyuki-san!”  
The other girl shook her head, long pink hair tossing around a bit. “You do not have to thank me, Patricia-san. I am glad I was able to help you.” The kind, soothing smile that accompanied her reply tugged a little at something within Patricia.  
“... But, hey, you know...” The blond girl mused, scooting over a bit closer to Miyuki. “That goes for you too, really.”  
“... It does?” Miyuki blinked.  
“Yeah!” Patricia continued. “That softer figure, fair skin and long hair, it all fits you... your personality too.” She gave her a meaningful look. “I think you'll grow up to be an incredibly charming woman.”  
Miyuki was struck silent for a moment, then turned away and brought a hand to her chest, quite touched by that statement. Her cheeks darkened again. “Do... do you really think so?”  
“ _Of course!_ ”, the other girl replied cheerfully. “Well...” she leaned in closer, reaching up to gently turn Miyuki's face to her. “It's not like you aren't very attractive already, as you are...” She added murmuring.  
“O.. ooh...” The older girl stuttered, only half-realizing their closeness and her own semi-naked state. “Th-thank you, Patricia-san... I am flattered, really...”  
“Say, Miyuki-san...”, the blonde almost purred, pale blue eyes gazing into hers.  
“Y... yes?”  
“Uhm.. would you mind if I touched them?”  
“... T-T-Touch, you say?!?”  
“Yes, I want to see how they feel and all...” She explained, while gradually climbing onto her.  
“But-but-but I do not think I can...”  
“ _Come on_ , just a little bit.. we're both girls, what's the harm?”  
“Y-Yes, yes, we are, but nonetheless...”  
“ _Come oooon..._ ”  
“Patricia-san, w-w-we are going to be late for class!.. Patric... AH!...”  
“ _Hmm, they're so soft..._ ”

At that time, Konata and Kagami were in the showers prior to the pool; the purple-haired girl was bunching her hair up in her swim cap, while her friend was standing up straight under the shower, eyes closed, letting the cold water prickle her face and drip down her body.  
“Hey, isn't Miyuki taking too long? She's been there for a few minutes now... I wonder if Patricia made it here too...”  
Konata cracked one bright-green eye, her quirky mind already elaborating on that thought, kind of by itself.  
“Hmm, I think she did...” She backed out of the shower and folded her arms. “Yeah, those two might be chatting or something else right now...” Her thoughts went back to the casual (and quite risqué) comments from her American friend regarding their cute, scholarly classmate. “Ufufufu, perhaps...”, her eyes glinted with mischief, “... a Symmetrical Docking happened!”  
“...Haa?” The pigtailed girl made an aggravated face, mouth hanging a bit open. Konata had mentally classified that as Kagami's 'not anime again' expression. “Translate so I can understand, please.”  
“Ah, _don't mind, don't mind..._ ”, the blue-haired girl said with dismissive jest, and poked Kagami's nose playfully. “I'll tell you when you're older.” She added with a mirthful smile.  
“...W-What is that even supposed to mean?!?”, Kagami blurted, as Konata hopped away from her, laughing in amusement, and she ran after her calling out angrily.  
As she was taking fun in teasing her friend, Konata knew for sure she was going to squeeze all the salacious details out of her fellow otaku later. And maybe subsequently throw them at the Hiiragi twins, just to see their sure-to-be entertaining reactions.  
Yes, she thought to herself, it was definitely going to be a day “full of lulz”.


End file.
